Dwight vs Jim Who Will Win?
by tchurch19
Summary: Micheal goes on a "business trip" and needs a replacement manager for the week that he is gone. He can't decide who it will be so he makes a competition for Jim and Dwight to compete in. He makes up ridiculous tasks that have nothing to do with being a manager. Jim is not easily tricked by Micheal and uses the competition to play a prank on Dwight. In the end there can only be one.


Michael walks out of his office and shouts "Okay everyone listen up!"

Michael: "I am going on a business trip to Hawaii for a week. I am going to need someone to fill in as manager while I am gone."

Dwight: "As Assistant Regional Manager I will claim the position as manager while you are gone."

Michael: "Well, you are assistant _to_ the regional manager and I feel that everybody deserves a fair shot."

Jim: "Why don't we have a competition to see who gets it. Who's in?"

Michael: "That's a great idea Jim!"

Dwight shoots Jim an angry look.

Dwight: "That's not fair, I deserve it!"

Michael: "No, I like Jim's idea. There will be a competition."

Stanley: "I want no part in this."

Others mutter amongst themselves saying "This is stupid", "Grow up", and "I don't get paid enough for this."

Jim: "I guess it's just you and me, Dwight."

Dwight: "Oh, it's on."

~The next day~

Michael calls Jim and Dwight into his office.

Michael: "So for our competition, we are going to have two events. You will find out what they are when we get to them."

Dwight: "It doesn't matter what they are, I'm more capable than Jim in every way. Physically, intellectually, and psychically."

Jim looks at the camera and gives his usual look.

Michael: "Okay Dwight that's enough. So follow me to the first location."

~Chili's~

Jim: "Um Michael why are we at Chili's?"

Michael: "Because Chili's is the greatest place on Earth Jim."

Dwight: "He's got a point."

They are seated at a table.

Michael: "So for the first challenge we are ordering all of the appetizers on the menu and the person who eats the most will be the winner."

Jim: "What does this have to do with being manager?"

Dwight: "Stop making excuses Jim, you know I can eat more than you."

Michael: "See that's the spirit."

Michael orders all of the appetizers and also hits on the waitress.

The food arrives and Dwight digs in.

Jim takes his time on one appetizer, not trying to compete.

Dwight: "You are so going down Jim, look how much I've eaten so far."

Jim: "Oh yeah you got me good Dwight," he says sarcastically.

Michael: Jim you better hurry up if you want to beat Dwight."

Dwight: "Uhhhh, I don't know if I can eat much more."

Jim: "Oh come on Dwight be a man. If you eat two more you automatically win."

Dwight: "Is that true Michael?"

Michael: I didn't say that but I guess."

Dwight starts eating again and gets to the second plate.

Dwight: "Pff, *Cough*, *Cough*, Uhh I don't feel so...Bluuhhh."

Dwight turns and throws up on Michael.

Dwight looks up with fear.

Michael: "What the heck Dwight! You know what Dwight, just for that you lose this challenge. Let's go to the next challenge."

~Dunder Mifflin parking lot~

Michael: "For this challenge you are going to run ten laps around the building, whoever finishes first wins!"

Jim: "Seriously? We just ate and how would this help choose who could be manager for the week?"

Dwight: "Yes! Haha, I knew you were weak Halpert."

Michael: "Oh come on Jim, I didn't take you for a quitter."

Jim: "Fine."

Jim winks to the camera.

Michael: "On your marks, get set, go!"

Jim and Dwight start to run but Jim let's Dwight get ahead. Once Dwight is around the corner and Jim walks back over to Michael.

Dwight finishes his first lap and says to Jim "What are you doing?"

Jim: "I already finished all ten."

Dwight: "That's impossible."

Jim: "I have super speed. I'll race you again."

Jim proceeds to play the same trick on Dwight several more times wearing him out.

Michael: I shall go to my office and come up with a decision by the end of the day."

~5:00~

Dwight: "So who got it Michael, was it me?"

Michael: "Well after much thought, I think it is best that someone with super powers should run this office when I'm gone! Jim why didn't you ever tell me about your abilities?"

Jim: "Well I try not to use them because I want to use them for good, but these were special circumstances."

Dwight: "No that's not fair, he can't use his powers!"

Michael: He was born with a gift Dwight, you wouldn't understand."

Jim: "Thanks Michael, I knew you would choose the right man for the job."

Jim looks at the camera and smiles.

The End


End file.
